one's downfall changes hearts
by TherealNightflightVersel
Summary: this s very bloody and more dark than tje other ones you needto beware if that and as aalways tgis is in vk irs now compe


it was a gray cludy-forboding-threataning-rain kind of day out in these howling mountains, these windswept peaks. thunder crackled ominously from the pinnacles stabbing themselves into the cloudscape, dousing thereafter a torrential rainstorm onto the ground far below. it slammed unerringly into the ground with a horrendous roar to those poor domestic insects that fled wildly to their hiding places that inhabited this terrain. it also fell on what appeared to be the black form of something indistinguishable colored from the rock surrounding it, waking it up rudely. one crimson red reptilian eye opened in an otherwise black muzzle. SNAP! went the other eye to survey the surroundings! it stretched its limbs in what now could be seen as heavily muscled ebon wings to their widest extent to see if they worked properly. it muttered unintelligibly to itself from its time of vocal cord disuse. it took a step forward and cursed aloud as it felt pain lance up the middle of its back. ah yes, the wound. the wound _she,_ the one strong-willed hope to creatures such as this night fury here, had been looked up to with the uppermost alliance and respect. nightflight loaw shar versel may have been a very rebellious disobedient additudeal one who strongly preferred things her way 'or else' she had been a sub leader of sorts in the leaders absence. the while thing started with loaw okar kahuakhaun, some of the free hiding dragons left still knew him widely as silverwingthefury before he had looked up into the sky. that had been his downfall in the end, hatred and irrefutable anger was fueled by the omnipresent entity the converted night furys called their god protector. given a false duty and lust for the powerful blood lust that tingled on his retracted teeth he had set out and had all the weak 'nert furts' killed before the eyes of those left over relilliant-minded furys spared the bloodshed. in his fit over nightfights infuriating superiority to combat him in single battle she had won. letting her go had not diminished the avid lust to see her become a follower under his claw, the perfect opportunity presented itself to him. another, obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss "delivered" nightflight into the hands of loaw okar without much problem. that was also the reason why, grunting painfully, rising from the spot where nightflight had slashed open his back to proptect the prey he had been about to end with a fireball, he vowed with his last breaths, the brute was **not** dead, ** not** not gone, **not** defeated. he was too bruised to fly, but he vowed she would pay with every last ounce of breath in his body for this betrayal. pay...and pay...and pay...

* * *

the voice of nightflight at high decibel, practically the best fighter there ever had been yet assimilated so far, couldn't exactly be described as heartwarming in the slightest: the sound of the great dragoness screaming! there was a reason for this agonizing pain and resulting yell of course, it had a name and was at the moment digging his long switch blade like claws deep into versels exposed white undertummy. yes maybe there had been a time when kahuakhaun, supreme leader of the movement to slay all the dissenter dragons and seduce the strong-minded, would have bragged or threatened but that was beyond him now. now? now when one in the circle of observant night fury followers looked it swiftly could be said instinctive feral murderous rage consumed him entirely. there were no longer any yells or taunts to his enemy whose soul had been twisted and now was about to be dead by his deed anyway. no, now there was only the pure precise desire to rend everyone and everything that caught his eye after he was finished with her. perhaps if he hasn't collapsed to the white-hot desire that blocked out rationality and reason he would have realised that he was ending the one thing, a _mythical slender beautiful creature_, maybe he might have thought twice about what he was actually about to do. after all he had schemed to bend her will and that had succeeded without incident. but nightflights unerring return and the taunts of another night fury off to the sidelines, a nasty rasping voiced ragged looking female (skitiiva loaw ranak branarr) had driven loaw okar into a place where his ravaged mind no longer responded to rationality. the nervous furys watching the death of nightflight this day wondered if he would ever be the same after this, or would he lose himself to this viler darker hatred. _  
_

loaw okar had a moment of thought as he ran his blades into his helpless nemeses trapped under his bodyweight. she convulsed piteously in his grip and through the screams she cried out words. and when she spoke it was filled with so much longing and yearning to be free (it would have striked the heart), maybe free of this bondage at last, that she would have at last given to one that had freed nightflight herself, credit where credit was due. that maybe though all this battle she had learned a thing or two with evil, it would make you or break you. "fine, you win this battle. you win." she croaked, writhing her body feebly in a weak attempt to slip out like she was very good at of kahuakhauns grip. "i don't want you to keep me alive. just end me now. that way i will have owed Nona the fate she spared me of, the dept i will have returned in full to a fellow flyer i considered" her struggles grew limp abruptly, her words a gag. "a...friend." as she grew eerily completely still there was the rustle of wings overhead and loaw ranak branarr smiled to herself to see a lone single night fury tuck his wings in to land on the ground inside the now silent ring of watching dragons surrounding the battlefield. "why the late arrival? you didn't see her death did you. hhehehee HAHAAHAA!" branarr cackled gleefully. "im not surprised. who are you anyway?" the dragon in question wasnt one skitiiva recognized among the many muzzles she knew of but she didnt have to wait for the answer long. he paced forward and introduced himself stiffly to her, unabashed by her nasty demeanor. "the name is loaw persvek wer whedab, i think my name used to be Abydos but i cannot recall if that's true. i have been tracking the one you all know as loaw versel." he looked wildly around and then his orbs fell upon the sky blue wings with the very familiar speckled dots of white peeking out underneath the huge form of the night fury leader stepping off of her. when his eyes searched her chest cavity area, noting she wasnt breathing, something happened to him then. "it's happening. kill him now." the thought-speak projected itself into the nearest night furys minds like commands written in stone from the stars overhead. it came from the god protector.

they didn't think, they acted; racing dutifully to forever silence one of their own kind. but it was already too late for anyone to stop what was about to transpire. he suddenly stiffened, eyes going slit-thin in an instant. he reared back that great black and yellow head and roared loudly but whether that was from agony or something else no one could guess. they were too busy stopping, staring at the spectacle going on in front of their eyes, even loaw okar growled softly in reply: skitiiva branarr simply glowered defiantly, she knew what was happening. "fools. you stupid stupid fools. you should have killed versel sooner, but i guess like her that name no longer fits her, as it will no longer suit _him _ether. you should have learned your lessons. you can be blinded faster than you can imagine." he roared for a long time, even rearing up slightly. then his markings...changed physically on him. when it was over he had reverted to what he once had been before loaw okar had forced him to gaze up into the sky and lose his mind to another's will. the god protectors thought speak screamed piercingly into the nearest night furys minds, making them moan aloud, including branarr. his body markings had shifted on him as well. when he raised his head at last to look the feral induced kahuakhaun in the eyes it sent an actual shiver though ranak branarr off to loaw persveks right. "my name is Abydos. you! you traitor, have made me like this. you _lied_ and _killed_ and _murdered _the one i loved, you devil creature! now i will show you how it feels to be dealt with a soul bent on making sure she is avenged!" hos eyes grew steely beyond what had been seen on this twilight hour. "i will see to it you are in tatters when im through with you. YOU KILLED HER! YOU MURDERER!" he strode into the battle, half flapping his wings to cover more distance, not even looking down at the possibly very dead form of an elegant smooth schemer dragoness, even as she had been seduced after his passing assimilation, he had had feelings for nightflight. it was up to him alone to ensure nightflight would always remain inside his newly purified heart.

* * *

here he was, the lone male human on this quest, being carried around on some 'nert furt' that looked like it had landed in an acid pool and bleached itself of all its true color. the boy viking in his teen years was pretty sure his mount he was at the moment lunging stealthily on the back of was a female. its growls sounded as such. "lucky me i seem to be in for a hay ride of fun today." he grumbled good-naturedly. unlike other teenagers his age like those in his village back whose how many miles south from this mountainous wasteland, he was never one to take things seriously. he had an air of cheekines about him that had driven his comrade Ixora Jackson of a far more fierce nature out on a stroll and because of that they, he, had been nearly been killed. "the thing about big islands like ours there's lots of forest and not enough parental vikings to hear you scream." he though ruefully, hanging on to the all albino fury as she plunged in and out of rock pillars to keep the black shaped shadow in sight. bored blueflame has begun counting rock spires as his mount flew with her partner of a not very attractive brown pelt, growling and cooing to eatchother in some sort of dragon speech wich he couldn't fathom comprehending. blueflame had been the very first to see the mysterious airy presence in the air that he didn't remember being any part of their little band add-ons to join them. even though he doubted the two nert furts' could actually understand him (they could blueflame just didn't get the dragonic tongue) he spoke anyway. "hey, um...isnt that another of your species? the nert furt? could you slow down maybe im kind of getting dizzy here." but she didn't slow down, merely yapped something unintelligible at him that of course he didn't get the slightest meaning of and pursued the dark shape. whatever it was it evidently did nor detect blueflame nor his beasts presence, so intent on its stalking the other who made no attempt to hide herself, as was part of the albino furys plan; one be the bait the other a pursuant. blueflame did occasionally catch just briefest glimpses of the dragon his mount knew as obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss, a recently deceased life as one of the god protectors followers under kahuakhaun.

in his moment of distraction it was that moment that his mount by the name of nona saw something and abandoned the stealthy flight and shot forward, swooping her wings backward to gain great speed in little time. the viking hung onto nonas back spines for fear of flying off to the unwelcoming rocky ground too far below. blueflame caught the apparent surprised look as the night fury heard her rapid approach and craned its neck/head back over its hindquarters to see the charging form of nona barreling straight at him, before she slammed hard into his side. he grunted as she head butted him. it didn't take her long to recognize the markings on this night fury who recovered from te shock of this attack, hovering, ignoring the still distant hidden position of obuekhov somewhere out there. "ah, me oh my if we don't meet again this day Nona? hah. i admit you did well there but now that playtimes over shall we pick up where we left off?" blueflames mount uttered an unpleasant growl. "audria." the thin fury shook his head. "ooh nooooooo noo my little dragoness, no no." he admonished evilly. "no no. have you forgotten after these many encounters we happen to clash presences? im loaw edi essum, a fine fighting lying evil machine to help our leader finish off the likes of these blasted humans, like that scrawny one lying so desperately on your back spines. let me take care of that for youuuuuuuu." he darted toward them, but nona was adept to shift to the right, blueflame grimly hanging on with what strength was fading from clenching so long. "you want to fly this flight hm? do you reeeeeeallly think i wont drag you back by the hind leg to kahuakhaun, seeing you become one of our kind? the moon has given us all that we could need and more. why do you refuse to accept that? sensibility should have drilled that into you i thought. i shall have to teach it." before a move could be made a familiar purple glow telling of an alkaline flaming object impacted upon loaw essums great wings. he hissed in surprise to see evakyl arytiss grinning humorously, flying in to join nonas side, giving the human upon her an appreciative nod. "you thought by ignoring me you were thinking i don't exist and target my ally. wrong! now its two against one. shall we take him down? i long for the chance to disable this one, you and i have met up with this one too long. you're audria?" loaw essum was about to open his jaws wide and proclaim that that _ wasnt_ his name but thought better of it, snapping his jaws shut again irritably. "let's get him, take him down once and for all."

* * *

maybe this wasnt **the** best chose ever for running muzzle-long into the face of certain doom that's name was loaw okar kahuakhaun, who mere minutes ago wasnt his enemy but his guiding ruler and master, but it was **a** plan and that's what Abydos would do. "you killed her, that elegant wonderful fury. you know why?" he roared blindly, maddeningly bent on ending loaw okar, swiping clumsily at him in attempts to cause some sort of bloody injury. "because even though you made her what she was i still had feelings for her!" he choked and his words fell in volume. "because...she was to be my" loaw ranak branarr expanded her ear frills to hear his next word "mate. she was to be my mate in the autumn and we would have had a lovely winter together." he flared up again, going after kahuakhaun deliriously dementedly. "but because of what _you_ did i couldn't have a proper family in the end, no! no i was forced to become like you, weak and flawed and controled by someone else: something else! and that's what you are, silverwingthefury, youre controlled by someone else! all that time ago back in the nest, those of us free heard what you had become. im not talking about youre demented quest to assimilate all my kin to some twisted creature, im referring to what you were beforehand! you felt excluded all that time ago because your attitude was too unbearable for the nest to handle. and due to that you felt we treated you like an outcast. we didn't! i swear we didn't!" stirs among the crowd of watching night furys of whispering voices. "i know you can hear me in there! unlike my future mate i allowed myself to become your blunt tool to use as you saw fit, by giving up _my_ life and _my_ heart and most of all _my_ entire soul to your ridiculous fruitless obsession, because i wanted her to remember me. all this time it was a waste, if i sacrificed myself to your insane ambitions than maybe nightflight would have been spared this atrocity." his gaze grew hot with hatred of a different kind than loaw okars, who watched Abydos without emotion in a break in the fighting. "but that didn't satisfy you did it? i see now as i have seen the broken body of nightflight here that it was that sight that freed me."

he lunged forward suddenly, tackling kahuakhaun who hadn't expected the counterattack and they rolled together in a tangle of wings and claws. "you. killed. her. i cannot let that go unpunished you monster." Abydos landed a lucky shot onto loaw okars blue throat, ripping a good hunk of scales open to ooze vermillion steadily. nightflight had taxed a lot out of the night fury leader and he was beginning to tire, expanding most of his energy with fighting full on with her, Abydos was finding his marks a few lucky times. this latest injury to his throat drove him into a deeper rage again, lashing with all his appendages to end him just as well as he had silenced nightflight, whose body still lay sprawled in a spreading bloody pool. none of the watching dragons ventured near the mess. no further words were spoken, just ripping and tearing at eatchother, each striving to be the winner in this bout. kahuakhaun had the obvious fair advantage of hardened battle honed experience but in the newly freed Abydos he faced a foe with a vengeful spirit to the point of insanity to keep on fighting no matter how hard it took. branarr slit her eyes in anger as slowly but surely, though constant harassment to kahuakhauns sensitive muzzle, Abydos actually drove the maddened night fury back. the ground was already covered with a lot of vermillion from earlier but it quickly became so fierce a lot of night furys looked away or lifted wings quickly enough to avoid the truly gruesome spray of liquid. off to the side though, skitiiva branarr didn't flinch even as a spray of liquid from kahuakhaun doused her muzzle from a clever ram of Abydos paws hard up underneath his opponents jaws. no, skitiiva had sen too much in her marred, ragged-winged life as a follower of the god protector to care much. if loaw persvek was slain like the foolhardy upstart he was making himself by challenging a superior fighter, all would be well, but in case he somehow managed to defeat kahuakhaun, she would in turn slip in from behind and savage the foolish winged grub anyway. it didn't really matter for her one way or another.

in another moment or two, skitiiva noted with a twinge of unease, loaw okar would actually _lose_ this battle, and this would only be the second time he had done so, accept this time he would be mauled to death at the claws of loaw persvek. "you ruined my best friend! i had feelings for her!" he howled in fury, slashing viciously and ripping a chunk of scales clear out of his wing near the bone that held the wing in place. loaw okar hissed with pain, shrinking from Abydos further advancement. "and you took her away from me! even while i was one of your pawns in a game of total eradication of all that is good i felt...different. like i had lost most of my mind but not all of it, that there was some part of me that would hold a special part of nightflight in my heart. now allow me to take away something of yours i should do now while you're strangely silent." he opened his jaws to ready a fireball at about the same time kahuakhaun did, but Abydos was faster, shooting it right into his foes yawning jaws. loaw okar reflexively swallowed his fireball, painfully spasming as it exploded within him, he cried out with pain and back away on abused, battered wings. "end him you big coward," called a few night furys bravely from the side, ranak branarr smirking at their futile encouragement. Abydos backed off to assess his own throbbing wounds loaw okar had inflicted heavily. he would never be the same proud fury on the outside ar least; much of his left side was bleeding. the break came when a night fury came blazing in, panicked. "i couldn't do it i just couldn't beat them. they were too powerful" babbled audria loaw edi essum at the feet of kahuakhaun, not taking note of the fact that he was oblivious to rationality and thinking. loaw essum was talking to the soul of a dead uncaring fury. "your reign as ended, you have lost." came the voice of none other than an albino fury with black markings around the ear plates and front paws, all the rest of the crowd of night furys and audria gazed skyward to see Nona and obekhov arytiss with a human on one of its backs flying into view. "now how did _they_ find us here?" mused loaw branarr darkly to herself, throughly appalled. even Abydos tilted his bleeding muzzle skyward to see them fly close, and that's when it happened.

loaw okar struck without waning with his front switch blade dagger claws. that was all it took. Abydos groaned from within his throat and slowly collapsed into a filthy pool of vermillion. he should have known that while he was distracted by the figures of two of his new partners, as he was now freed he could be on their side, (the two he had been shadowing for a while) that silverwingthefury had not even cared who stood in his way. he hadn't said a word, a quip, nothing to indicate a boast or other snide remark, not even a taunt. it finally dawned on the downed beast that this wasnt like the kahuakhaun he knew. no, the leader he knew even while being seduced by the stars influence, that loaw okar was a traitorous creature that boasted thoroughly how greatly important he was and that he was above all others, why _ he_ was the best 'nert furt' and foremost the first one, the very best one, to have been made leader. that behaviour hadn't deserted him when he sat on the cliff that fateful night long ago, just made the boasting more boastful, the playful sneers into murderous threats. it was still there, Abydos realised with a start, it was just buried beneath whatever had happened to him to make him become consumed by whatever deeper burning animal there lurked inside the cold calculated shell that was so normally controlled. as Abydos lay weakly in the sticky mess congealing on him, he found out this wasnt the blood spilt during his and his foes tussle. he looked and then he saw her, not a few meters away, lying so still: _dead._ the word echoed horribly in Abydos mind like a sentinel of despair. he ducked his head away from the upside down gutted form of that elegant slippery elusive shapely dragoness: once so full of life even if it was a murderous complex path, now no more: _dead. _he stared into his own fatigued bloodied muzzle in the vermillion pool. "nightflight, im...im so so sorry i...i failed. only if hadn't listened to those lies. if only i had been faster or...or...i dont know!" he blustered to himself. time stretched out for endless years to him, trapped in his awful weak little box. and then from nowhere, the voice spoke. "its...not over y-yet. im sorry...too...friend."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
